I Will Keep You Warm
by ThatOneHobbit
Summary: It appears Kili isn't so good at walking through snow and ends up soaked and freezing. Naturally, Fili worries and keeps his brother warm.


_**I finally got around to finishing this after starting it like a month ago. I'm not new to this pairing or writing but this is my first story for them so I hope it's okay!**_

* * *

The snowy mountains have never been easy to cross; trudging through the thick snow. It is especially difficult for the shorter kinds such as Hobbits or Dwarfs and damn near impossible if you just so happened to be either of those and also terribly clumsy.

"Kili!" Fili caught his brother as he started to slide in the snow. "You okay?"

Kili shook his head a little to throw most of the loose snow out of his hair and looked up at Fili, nodding slightly. He pushed himself up, leaning on the elder dwarf for support whilst he regained his balance.

"Yeah, just slipped. I'm okay." He hastily shook as much snow as possible from his coat. Kili smiled at his brother and they both got back to pushing their way through the thick, compact snow of the mountain.

* * *

Sunlight was deteriorating much too quickly for Thorin's liking. Kili and Bilbo were plastered in snow and their clothes near dripping. One slip and fall after another all day.

Everyone was wary of the small caves that littered Middle-Earth after the incident with the Goblins and so they were sure to check then double-check the cave and proceed to get Gandalf to inspect the cave in case they missed anything which would have been easily overlooked by the eyes of dwarfs. Once satisfied, Thorin gave the signal for everyone to come and set for the night.

A fire was quickly started and each company member found himself a comfortable spot. Those who were hungry ate then settled while the others huddled near the flames, warming themselves. Bilbo was drying off quite nicely after Thorin insisted he have his coat and of course, he would not take no for an answer. Kili simply grinned through chattering teeth at the flustered Halfling.

"D-Don't worry. He's always been like that." Kili stuttered out, crossing his arms tighter around himself for warmth. "I remember when Fili and I were children, whenever it snowed Uncle would always check and double check we had coats, gloves and scarves before even letting us near the door. It's his way of saying he cares." He grinned at Bilbo before glancing briefly at Thorin sitting alone – no doubt conversing with himself the best options for the coming days.

Kili's gaze fell to the ground, the fire lighting up his face under his damp hair. The inconsolable sadness painfully apparent upon his face. His smile was not a happy one and his eyes made that obvious. Kili, himself, was not unhappy, no. He mourned for Thorin. Mourned for his losses and mourned for his happiness; it had been years since the princes had seen their uncle happy and it broke Kili's heart. He just wanted his uncle to be happy – to see the light his eyes once held and to be rid of the darkness of the past decades.

"Kee? " The concerned voice of his older brother snapped Kili away from his thoughts. He followed the voice up to blink dumbly at Fili a few times. "You worry about uncle too much." He sighed, half-falling-half-sitting next to his brother and instantly became aware of Kili's serious shivering.

He shifted in his spot in order to get a better look at his younger sibling in the glow of the fire. Placing his warm hands either side of Kili's face, Fili frowned as he brushed a stubborn, stray piece of hair from Kili's face.

"Kili, you're shivering. Your lips are blue! Why didn't you say something?" He stood and maneuvered behind Kili "Here, take your coat off or you're gonna freeze."

The younger dwarf slowly shrugged off the heavy, water-filled coat then watched Fili with confused eyes as the older slid his own coat off.

"Fili, what are you-" He cut himself off mid-sentence as the heat of Fili's coat surrounded him. Kili stared at his brother's coat draped around him before he looked back up to Fili lazily, frowning.

"But aren't you going to get cold, Fee?" Kili asked his eyes clearly showing how worried he was. He always did worry too much about the blond dwarf.

Fili smiled, taking a seat next to Kili again and tapped him gently on the nose. "I'm not the one soaked to the bone here, Kee, but if it will make you feel better…" He huddled under the coat, his arms wrapping protectively around Kili.

Kili instantly broke out into a smile, snuggling as close to his brother as physically possible. Resting his head on Fili's warm shoulder he glanced up, being greeted by the elder's cerulean eyes and a look that asked "Better?" Kili's smile widened to a grin as he nodded with greater enthusiasm than necessary.

A content whisper of "Thank you" sounded from Kili followed by a soft press of his lips to Fili's jaw. The blond dwarf proceeded to lean down slightly to connect their lips in a short but sweet kiss, his hand instinctively finding its way to Kili's now nearly dry hair.

Fili swiftly lifted his head and scanned the cave to be sure most were asleep, with the exception of Bofur who was on watch and Thorin, though he was much too lost in his own thoughts to be aware of what was going on around him.

Satisfied, Fili nuzzled Kili's hair lightly, a broad smile on his face. "Hey, Kili?" He whispered, purposefully gaining his brother's attention. Without warning, Fili placed his lips upon Kili's always soft ones, kissing him with greater intensity and force than moments earlier.

Kili allowed his eyes to slide shut, instantaneously melting into it, shivering pleasantly at his brother's touch. Leaning into the kiss, his arms clung to Fili's body. He whimpered quietly as the blond dwarf pulled back slightly.

"Sh, it's okay, Kili. I will keep you warm." Fili breathed, pulling his brother closer, intent on keeping Kili warm for the night.

They exchanged gentle, quick kisses for a long while after until Kili unwillingly dozed off, his head nestled comfortably under Fili's chin. Fili smiled contently to himself at the sight of his little brother snuggled close to him, a few strands of dark hair fallen over his face, mouth slightly open and snoring lightly.

"I love you, little Kee." Fili murmured softly with a kiss to Kili's forehead. Cradling his brother closer still, he finally allowed sleep to take him and did not wake until the early morning sunlight was just cracking through the clouds.

* * *

_**Sorry if it seemed rushed at the end! I honestly didn't know what to write so I just kind of rounded it off. I hope it was still alright though. Let me know what you think, please? Reviews make me happy c:**_


End file.
